


A Promise To the Stars

by TyunnieBFF



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Soobin-Centric, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guardian Angel! Soobin, Guardian Angel! Yeonjun, Guardian Angels, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Kid Hueningkai, Kid Taehyun, OT5, Sad, Sad and Sweet, kid Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/TyunnieBFF
Summary: A child that won't live longAnd a guardian to look after him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	A Promise To the Stars

There wasn’t much that he remembered, other than white, white and more white. That’s what he first saw when he lifts his tiny eyelids. Confused eyes darting left and right, his nose scrunching at the smell he would grow to get used to.

“Mom, why am I at the hospital?” the child asks, only five years old with not much experience in the world, yet his mind is well beyond his years. “You’re sick sweetheart, you’ll need to stay here till you get better” his mother softly explains, her fingers caressing his head.

How very odd, he didn’t feel sick. Maybe a little tired but not sick-sick, but he is different from children his age, instead of whining or complaining he nods at his mother and smiles. The child is very patient, he knows this, takes pride in it, he can wait till he gets better.

They gave him a special room just for himself! The walls are pretty shade of blue with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, there’s even bookcases with almost all his books from home and some of his toys. “Wow! This is awesome!”

His parents told him to look around his new room and steps out to talk with what looks to be a doctor.

_(“Is there r-really no-n-nothing you can do?” the mother’s voice waver “We’re trying our best”)_

The little boy climbs onto one of the kiddy chairs to look out the huge windows. “Careful, you might fall” he turns to see an older boy. He was really tall and had jet black hair, the child noticed he was wearing white from the top to bottom. “I know that” he mumbles and climbs down.

“Who are you?”

The boy smiles and dimples appeared on his cheeks, he sits on the side of the hospital bed and beckons the little boy to come over. The child, full of curiosity sat next to the boy.

“I’m Soobin, nice to meet you Taehyun”

Taehyun gasps “How did you know my name?!” he practically jumped at Soobin now. “I just do, you seem to like science a lot” Soobin points at the many books he has that’s about stars, planets and galaxies.

“Yup!! When I grow up, I’m gonna be an astronaut and go to the moon!” Taehyun beamed with excitement.

Soobin hums along as Taehyun rambles on and on about space and stars, his heart heavy with sadness for the boy.

He hears the parents finishing up outside, “That’s so cool Taehyunnie but I gotta go now. Tell me more next time okay?” He pats the boy’s head and heads out.

“Of course, hyung! I’m going to touch the pretty stars in the sky one day!”

Soobin nearly let a tear escape at that _‘No, you’re going to be one of the stars one day’_

_

To be a guardian angel, one must have the strongest of hearts and a good control over emotions, yet gentle and nurturing. For guardian angels are assigned to children whose life are set to never exceed their childhood, to give them all the happiness they could ever feel before their time runs out.

But amongst all things, there’s a great risk once one had taken the responsibility of a guardian angel. If the child of your care is ever in gloom, the feathers of your wings will fall, if you failed your job, you will lose your wings and be casted down to earth to live as a mortal human.

Soobin was so nervous during his graduation day at Angelic Academy, his best friend Yeonjun had been there for moral support, the elder had been chosen to be a Guardian angel on his own graduation day, currently assigned to a boy named Hueningkai.

Frankly he has no idea what position will he get, “Choi Soobin, congratulations you are a Guardian angel” Soobin was so proud of himself for achieving the title, a title and responsibility not just any angel could carry.

“Soobin I’m so proud of you!” Yeonjun cheered him on, his white wings flap excitedly.

_

Taehyun’s patients is running thin much quicker than he had hope, he’s been here for two months at least. While his body did feel tired all the time, boredom seems to win over pretty much every other emotion. He lays in his bed and eyes the clock, when will Soobin come again?

“Hi Taehyunnie” Taehyun leaps out his bed, his smile wide as ever at the sight of the boy. Soobin visits him often at random times of the day, sometimes to simply talk (or just hear him talk hehe) other times to play or read books with him.

The little boy didn’t know why but he loved the elder’s company, when Soobin is around he feels so much lighter, happier, at ease. “Hyung, I always talk about myself. What about you?” he asks, “Hmmm, what do you mean?”

“Who are you? Why do you always visit me? Do you work here” Soobin is taken back at how perspective Taehyun can be, it’s a shame how someone so full of curiosity and ideals is given such a short life.

Taehyun has a mind that could change the world, a brilliant child indeed.

_( “So this is the child?” Soobin reads the file he was given. “Name, Kang Taehyun. Age, 5 years old. Interests, Astronomy, Space, all thing science. Life span, 7 years. Cause of Death, incurable illness)_

“Well, I’m Soobin, you’re cute so why not? And no, I don’t work here…..I work at someplace really special” Soobin giggled at how amazed Taehyun looked. Those round orbs beaming with interest and curiosity, he climbs onto Soobin’s lap. “Really!? Where?! Where?!”

“Somewhere really far and high that you can even reach the stars” Soobin tells, enjoying how happiness and excitement radiates off the boy. Taehyun squeals, his hands balled into little fist shaking with excitement. “Oh can I go there? Can I please go with you sometimes? Please Please hyung! I’ll be good!!”

Soobin hums to think, “But your mom might not let you….” He trails, smirking when he sees Taehyun dejected face morphs into a serious one, most likely thinking of a way to convince his mother.

“But…….if you wait till I say so, I’ll let you come…..and we don’t have to tell her yeah?” he winks (but fails because he can’t wink to save his life) at Taehyun.

Taehyun sits up straight and holds out a pinky, “Promise?” Soobin with a heavy heart smile at Taehyun and link their pinkies. “Promise” Taehyun jumps up with a cheer. Causing a nurse to look in “What is going on in here?”

Taehyun sheepishly grins, “Nothing Eunha Noona. I was just excited because Soobin hyung promise me something special” Eunha raise an eyebrow, “Who is that? You’ve never had visitors other than your parents” Taehyun looks at the noona weirdly.

“He’s right here noona!” and proceeds to hug Soobin. “See?” Eunha hums “Okay…..I’ll leave you two to it….” Her voice a little staggered. “That’s so weird hyung! She pretends to not see you” Soobin shrugs, felt a bit of pity towards the nurse.

_(“Dr. Kim I think he’s developing a new symptom” the doctor immediately looks up form his papers “Patient Kang seems to…ermm…..I supposed Hallucinate? He told me there was someone with him when he is alone in the room” Dr Kim nods, “I’ll see if Hoseok can help me out with this”)_

_

Beomgyu breaks into a huge smile when he saw Taehyun coming in while pushing another boy on a wheelchair into his personal ward. “Hi hyung!!” the two greets him, “Hi Hyunnie, Hyuka!” Beomgyu met Taehyun last year when Taehyun got lost in the halls and Hueningkai practically grew up in the hospital due to his health problems since birth, so if you stayed long enough, you’ll know him.

The two six years old found friendship with him, who stayed at the hospital for nearly as long as Taehyun. He wasn’t exactly sure how long will his stay be, so he enjoys making friends with the two boys a year younger than him. “So, what do you guys want to play today?”

Although there was one thing that made him sad about them, ever since he was little, Beomgyu knew he was….diff-Special. He is a special kid in a way not many are. His smile drops as two figures enter the room; the two boys younger than him lit up at the sight of them. They don’t know, but he does.

“Soobin hyung!”

“Jjuni hjyung!”

Beomgyu kept a poker face at the two newcomers, or maybe a slight glare. He’s met them before, but only exchanging greetings and short glances. They’re both really nice, always so welcoming with their bright auras. It’s just that, having them around means someone isn’t coming out of this hospital alive, and they’ve been following Taehyun and Hueningkai.

“Why not hide and seek?” Yeonjun suggests, “But Yuna noona scold us last time” Hueningkai whines with a pout. “Only if they find us~” Taehyun singsongs, he tackles Soobin. “You’re it hyung!” and makes a run for it. Soobin gasps and laughs, “Okay” Yeonjun push away Hueningkai out into the hallways once Soobin starts counting.

“Do they really have to go?” Beomgyu asks although he knows the answer. Soobin pauses, “I’m sorry” he mumbled and looks at him sadly. “I would…. want him to keep living too” he adds before jogging out. Beomgyu sighs, “Take care of him”

_

Soobin wakes up when he felt a surge of electricity shot him, it was really painful but he was quick to know what’s causing it once he saw the trail of white left in his unsteady steps.

Taehyun, Taehyun is sad, no, he’s definitely miserably heartbroken.

He was unable to fly with the stinging pain, Soobin stumble to the heaven gates and immediately what happened. Yeonjun lands and in his arms is a mess of brown who looked a little sad, Yeonjun however is very panicked. His eyes are fast to spot Soobin and usher him to comfort Taehyun or he’ll lose his wings.

Soobin use what was left of his strength to haul himself down to earth and to Taehyun. He finds the boy crying loudly in his room, face buried in his pillow with Beomgyu sitting next to him trying to calm him down. The eight-year-old gasps horrifically at Soobin, “Hyung…you…your” Soobin waste not a second more to lunge himself at the bed and pick up Taehyun.

“Shh…..shhh Hyunnie…..I’m here…hyung’s here” he coos, but seven year old Taehyun kept crying. “A-And then he wasn’t….he stopped…t-t-talking and…and he…..” Taaehyun’s words are chopped and unsteady, filled with immense sadness at the loss of a friend.

“It’s okay…..it’ll be okay……do you miss him?” Taehyun’s sobs calmed down after a while, “Yes, I miss him so much”

“Well, I promise. You’ll see him soon. Very soon, I’ll take you to him” Soobin assures him, and wipes away the tears. Taehyun sniffs, a little bit of red trailing down his nose, Soobin helps him wipes it off “R-Really? Can-can you?” he asks

Beomgyu widen his eyes and backs away, he doesn’t think he could watch this. But pause when Soobin told him to wait.

A small moment of realization seemed to dawn on Taehyun, “Oh…oh…..” but somehow he wasn’t fazed. “Is this….what you meant……two years ago?” everything made sense now, he sees Soobin giving him a hesitated nod.

Soobin felt the pain fade away, he smiled ever so sweetly at the child he had looked over for 2 years. Such a brave soul, the world would miss him. “But first, you gotta say goodbye” he could tell Taehyun is much relieved to hear that. He laid Taehyun on the bed, and tucks him in.

“Beomgyu hyung, it was fun playing with you. Thank you for being my friend”

Beomgyu, teary eyes and face all scrunched up could only nod, he is losing two friends in a day. The monitor starts beeping frantically. Taehyun held Soobin’s hand, “I’m…. scared” he whispers “Don’t worry, I’ll be right here” Doctors and nurses rush in.

Beomgyu was pulled out by a nurse, “I’ll MISS YOU!” He shouted before the door slams shut. Taehyun feels himself getting drowsy, “H-hyung….?” Soobin shush him and gently pull his hands. Taehyun lets Soobin picks him up, his body felt so light and float-ish.

“Say goodbye Hyunnie” Soobin reminds him.

He sees his mother; she’s crying with his father. But Taehyun is so sleepy, “Bye mom…dad” and he drifts off asleep.

_Beep…Beep….Beep..BeepBeepBeepBeepBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

Soobin lets out a breath, he looks over ta his wings and grimaced. Each side is at least half gone, but he could still somewhat fly. Soobin gazes at the boy in his arms and smiles, he feels happy for he had done his duty.

“Lets go Taehyunnie”


End file.
